A Windy Day
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Jin is visiting the human world causing mischief before spotting a certain red haired fox. JinxKurama. For Aya. :)
**Long time no publish! Another YYH story! This is Jin/Kurama for my friend Aya! :)**

* * *

Humans were scurrying through the streets, clutching their belongings as the wind threatened to snatch them from their grasp. Skirts were flying up and important papers were wrenched out of greedy corporate employee's hands and scattered. It was amusing to the red haired demon who was currently hovering above the city, he meant the humans no actual harm. He just wanted to see them squirm and try to fight against their invisible assailant. The day was going great for him, hiding out in the human world and messing around was a nice break from all that training. He liked to train but this right here watching the humans have nervous break downs over just a 'light' wind was much more entertaining. Every demon had an opinion on the human world whether it was positive or negative while Jin honestly didn't care about it, he just thought it was amusing to mess with the humans and even funnier to try to prank a certain member of Team Urameshi as well.

Wiggling his ears he descended down past the towering skyscrapers to land beside the road. His blue eyes filled with puppy like excitement as he thought about his next course of action. Shopping malls, food courts, and car shops were high on his list of places to send a little gust of wind through, he would love to witness the employees trying to snatch the merchandise as it flew off the shelves, to see the customers' food be thrown into their faces, or to throw a few tires around to see if he could manage to snag one around a car. Today was going to be a great day! He could feel it!

Turning away from the street he took note of Kurama tending to some flowers in his yard, the human charade being played perfectly by the fox demon. A sly grin immediately crept upon Jin's face when he saw how distracted the man appeared and he began to swing his arm around, the wind collecting around him as he prepared to strike his unsuspecting prey. Once he had gathered enough wind he took off from the ground shooting towards Kurama who meanwhile was tending to his garden, Jin's grin never faded up until the point he felt something wrap around his ankle causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud getting Kurama's attention. The other red head stood up wiping the dirt off of his pants flashing Jin a kind smile as he said," Ah, Jin. Nice of you to drop by, you were almost late."

The shock quickly wore off leaving Jin to prop himself up on one elbow thinking to himself,' _One more moment and I would've had him! It ain't right to just make a vine come out of nowhere and pluck a man from flight!_ ' Of course Kurama would know he was advancing towards him, the fox always knew what was going on. A lot smarter than everyone else he would give him that much. Jin jumped up from the ground saying to him," You know I've never been late a day in my life! Just got here things were a bit hectic…"

"So it wasn't you causing that wind storm earlier?" Kurama inquired looking at Jin, the expression on Kurama's face telling Jin that it was useless to lie to him. Causing Jin to give him a sheepish look before Kurama continued," Perhaps I should make you clean up the garden then."

"Huh?" A puzzled expression crossed Jin's face, he didn't come here to work! He came here to go to that theater place Kurama was talking about last time they met up. He had no interest in gardening! His blue eyes followed Kurama's hand when he pointed at the garden which had several uprooted rose bushes and trash littering it.

While Jin was preoccupied with looking at the damage he caused Kurama had reached over and took a hold of one of Jin's pointy ears as he said to him," You're very fortunate that this is an easy fix or else I would have you out here working for the full day. Though, next time you wish to have some fun either give Yusuke a visit or just remember that there are other ways of entertaining yourself in the human world than ruining gardens."

Jin's ears gave a small wiggle despite one of them being locked in Kurama's grasp, he could see the kind smile that Kurama was giving him before Kurama released his ear moving his hand down to grasp Jin's. Every time they went on these little dates Jin had realized that there was a trend of him somehow managing to wreck something of Kurama's and he was beginning to wonder what karma was in store for him certain that Kurama had taken notice as well and wasn't going to let this go so easily. Now that Kurama's guard was down Jin took the opportunity to scoop up the fox demon and take to the sky before he could outfox him. Hovering above the city he 'sat' indian style on the air placing Kurama in his lap saying to him," The movie can wait for a bit. That sunset is a damn near pleasant view from right here. Can't get this from down there."

He wouldn't label himself a romantic but it did make him feel happy when Kurama agreed to what he said and leaned against his chest. Jin also hoped that Kurama would not notice that he had also uprooted another rose bush when taking off this time but for now he would just enjoy this moment with Kurama.

* * *

 **Tried aiming for something just cute and fluffy with this one. xD**


End file.
